deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sonic vs Rainbow Dash/@comment-68.38.73.119-20150416020936
Sonic exe vs rainbow factory sonic exe was teleporting to find his nest victim when he came to a weird factory full of rainbows scootaloo dashed by and knocked him over hey watch where the fuck you.re going exe shouted in fury as a bloody Pegasus came in front of him looking enraged you son of a bitch rainbow said sonic exe equally infuriated replied what.s wrong rainbitch dash did I still your target ? rainbow then gave an evil smile not all there's still you you motherfucker sonic exe fuck you fight rainbow pulled out a hack saw and cut sonic stomach with it rainbow bleed fucking bleed sonic exe you.re the one who.s going to bleed bitch sonic exe grew his stomach back and clawed rainbow.s throat rainbow said is that all you fucking got pussy rainbow bucked exe into a nerby guard with a chainsaw exe simple impaled himself on purpose until he reached the end of the chainsaw and cut off the guards balls with it making him bleed to death exe then continued facing rainbow dash and slashed at her stomach with the chainsaw rainbow that won.t work asshole she started biting his throat with her bloody teeth sonic exe that won.t work either rainbow bitch exe exe then throw rainbow off in the distance Suddenly Exe caught a butcher knife that one of the guards swang at him and slit his throat suddenly rainbow dashed and dashed side by side and hacked at his body with a machete exe was fuorius two can play at this game he then teleported side by side and managed to slice off one of rainbow dash.s wings rainbow dashed fell down and was cornered at a furnace exe than said time to die weakling rainbow then saw the furnace behind her and got an idea she in a fake Pleaing voice said okay you win please just let me go please I'll do anything I'll give your anything you want exe than said I want your head sonic exe than dashed at rainbow but she dodged and knocked him in the furnace and locked the door exe was burning and it actually hurt he screamed and rainbow followed with an evil laugh as the furnace cooled down rainbow believed she has won but suddenly a menacing voice said ready for round two than exe apeard and said so many souls to play with but so little time rainbow then said there.s always time she picked up a glass shard and hacked exe.s body with it rainbow bleed BLEED sonic exe SHUT THE FUCK UP he then summoned a firewall around them and knocked rainbow into to it she started screaming in pain exe then pulled her out and and bit off her throat the force was enough to send her head off exe then laughed his evil Klevka laugh and ran off ko scootaloo was watching the fight on the security cameras as she went in an air vent she sighed in relive as the evil pony wasn.t chasing her anymore but she continued running as exe was now chasing her meanwhile shadow and cream help each other with carrying rainbows severed head while tails Amy Sally and knuckles hold the pike and her headless body in rosted in hellfire boomstick oh I thought rainbow factory was going to take the win wiz yeah while rainbow was strongly brutal exe was more stronger faster and a more serial killer and brutal villain sonic exe was immortal and rainbow was not so the chances wouldn't. Be any differen.t boomstick looks like rainbow wasn.t a head of exe the winner is exe sonic exe I AM GOD